Show Me
by Sherlocksbitofblonde
Summary: Merlin tells Arthur how he feels, well shows him, Lemon ArthurxMerlin


Title: Show Me

Rating: M

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Lemon, Slash (don't like, don't read)

Summary: Merlin tells Arthur how he feels, well shows him, Lemon

A/N: My first Lemon using Arthur and Merlin, hope its not to bad

* * *

Del and Merlin were sitting in Del's chambers, on her bed one night deep in conversation, they had been talking for hours but this topic had only just come up.

"Merlin why don't you just tell him"

"I cant tell him, how I feel about him Del" Merlin replied solemnly

Del placed her hand over Merlin's "Why cant you?"

"I don't think he would ever feel the same, his a prince and I'm just a servant"

Del watched Merlin for a moment he was trying hard to hold himself together and his was starting to lose the fight " You don't know that Merlin"

"He would never love me"

Del stood sighing "I'm going to get Arthur" and walked out of the door before Merlin could say anything.

A few minutes past before Arthur walked in the room, closing the door softly behind him before moved to stand in front of this servant who was still sitting in the same position that Del had left him.

"Del said you needed to speak to me"

"I do…Arthur I….I"

Sighing Arthur sat down next to the boy placing an arm around his shoulder "Come on, you can tell me Merlin"

Merlin thought for a moment "I think it would be better if a show you"

"Show me wha.." Arthur was interrupted by Merlin's lips.

For a moment the prince didn't react, taking the reaction badly Merlin started to pull away, but was stopped by the Arthur putting his hand around the back of the raven head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. A few minutes past before they pulled away to breath, but still made sure that their foreheads were touching.

Arthur stoked Merlin's right cheek "Show that was what you wanted to show me" he whispered softly

"It was Sire"

"I'm glad you did"

Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the bed and straddles him, before moving down to catcher the raven lips in a passionate kiss, round his hips at the same time causing the man below him to moan into his mouth. Arthur broke the kiss to remove his belt and tunic, Merlin could not help but stare he had seen the prince without a tunic on before but this time of different.

Arthur smirked "I like what you see"

All Merlin could do was nod, Arthur smiled before helping Merlin to take off his belt and tunic, leaving both men in their breeches, Arthur started kissing Merlin neck, biting leaving red marks as he went, slowly moving his hand to unlace the younger mans breeches, before doing so he pulled way to look at Merlin. "We don't have to do this Merlin"

Merlin reached up to place a finger on Arthur's lips "Shhhh Arthur I want to do this, I want to do this with you and only you"

Arthur smiled softly kissing Merlin's finger as he unlaced the boys breeches, releasing his length, the blonde took the raven in to his mouth sucking and licking him

"ohhhh Ar-thur" Merlin started to pant "do-nt stop"

Arthur didn't stop until he could taste pre-cum, only then did he stop much to Merlin disbelief causing the prince to laugh "I want you to cum with me inside you Merlin"

"And I want you to cum inside of me, Arthur"

Arthur smiled then realised something,

"Arthur what's wrong"

"I need something to prepare you, I don't want to hurt you"

"Look in Del's draw she I bond to have something"

Arthur lent over opening Del's draw, searching with his hand until he found a small vile, he pulled in out to look at it, Arthur snorted "Trust her to have something like this"

"I glad she has"

"She was always prepared for everything"

Merlin smiled "Yes she always is"

"You ready for this Merlin"

Merlin looked at the prince "I'm ready"

Arthur remove the cork from the vile, then covered his fingers with the liquid, he moved Merlin leg apart and just before he was going to prepare him, Merlin stop him.

"Merlin..?" he answer confessed

"I want you, just you and I don't care if it hurts"

"If that is what you wish" Arthur used the liquid on his fingers to cover his length, before position himself at Merlin entrance, "You ready Merlin"

Merlin looked up at the prince "I am"

Arthur begin slowly entering Merlin, he took all of his willpower no to just thrust straight into the young boy, but he did not want to hurt him.

Soon Arthur was fully inside Merlin "Merlin are you sure your alright"

Merlin smiled at the prince sensing his worry "I'm fine Arthur, just give me a minute" Everything felt strange to Merlin, he had had dream of doing this with Arthur, but doing it for real was a different story, but so far he was loving it.

Merlin moved his hips, signalling to Arthur that he was ok to move, Arthur started to a steady rhythm trying to find the stop that would make Merlin scream, he did not taken him long to find it.

"ARTHUR!"

"Merlin….Mer-lin"

"Faster Arthur" Merlin pleaded, causing Arthur to speed up his rhythm and stroke Merlin at the same time.

Soon both men were at breaking point "Arth-ur I…cant…ahh"

"Come f-or me Mer-lin"

And he did screaming Arthur's name, Arthur soon followed screaming Merlin's name, Arthur pulled out of Merlin to lay beside him.

"That…. Was" Merlin panted

"Fantastic" Arthur panted back.

The pair finally managed to control their breathing when the door open to reveal Del, she closed the door behind her, there turned to find Merlin and Arthur on her bed naked their clothes throw everywhere.

She walked to the end of the her and crossed her arm over her chest "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did, on my bed!"

Both Arthur and Merlin turned bright red, they didn't care that they were laying in front of her naked, it was that fact they had just had sex on her bed.

Arthur got off the bed and walked to side next to the girl "Del I'm sorry, we didn't think…"

"I can see that" she said laughing "and to be honest I don't care, I'm just glad to see you two happy"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and smiled "You truly mean that don't you Del"

"Of course I do Arthur"

Arthur opened his arms inviting the girl to a hug

"No way Arthur"

Arthur pouted "why not?"

"I will not hug you, when your covered in Merlin cum!" Del turned her head slightly to see Merlin turning redder then before, as Arthur looked down at his chest and stomach.

"I guess your right sorry" he picked up his discarded tunic, wiping off the substance, throwing it to the side and opening his arms again, with a smirk "That better for you?"

"Much better" she said as she walked into Arthur open arms, wrapping hers round his neck as Arthur wrapped his around her waist. Soon the girl felt Merlin hugging her from behind.

"Thank you, for helping me" he whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome, Merlin" she whispered back with a smile.

"Oh the way Del you might want to refill the vile that was in your draw" Arthur smirked.

"WHAT…you didn't"

It was Merlin's turn to smirk "We did!"

"Damn you"

Both Arthur and Merlin laughed "No thank you"

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading, please review


End file.
